Our Story Now
by HP-Magic
Summary: George is back home but adjusting back to his old life is proving difficult. Where is he and Hermione's happily ever after? This story follows George and Hermione's journey to find it.
1. Back To The Way Things Used To Be

**Disclaimer: Everthing Belongs to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling. and by the way, congrats to her and her husband on their new baby. Best of luck to them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Back to the Way Things Used to Be**

George Weasley sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Everything around him was dark and it took a minute for everything to become clear. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand. The time flashed, 2:34. George sighed. This wasn't an irregular occurrence. Ever since he got home a month ago he constantly had trouble sleeping at night.

Every night was the same thing. He'd fall asleep holding his wife in his arms and then he's wake up, usually between the times of 2 and 4 a.m. Every night he saw the same thing. It was mostly dark. He seemed to be in some kind of prison or dungeon. There were no doors or windows or lights. He'd walk around aimlessly bumping into stone walls. Then there would be a flash or bright light and he's wake up.

Tonight his wife Hermione slowly sat up a few minutes after he did. She didn't have to say anything. She understood George was going through a hard time. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey sweetie."

George turned to her and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry to wake you. I didn't mean…"

But Hermione cut him off. "It doesn't matter. Shh. Don't apologize. I have to get up soon anyway. Arianna's going to be hungry."

With the mention of his daughter's name George brightened up a bit. "Right," he began rubbing his forehead.

"Sleep hon. I'll go feed Arianna and come back," Hermione threw the blanket off her. As she started getting up George grabbed her arm.

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" he asked.

George could see her smile through the darkness. "Of course," she moved closer to him and kissed him softly.

George lay back down and Hermione snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. As George began to fall off to sleep he heard the distant cries of his daughter, calling for food.

The next morning George woke up with Hermione wrapped up in his arms. Carefully as not to wake her he pulled himself away from her grasp and rolled off the bed. He slowly trudged into the washroom and splashed some cold water onto his face.

After wiping his face with a towel he made his way to the bedroom door. He stopped and looked over at Hermione, sleeping peacefully. He smiled. She was so beautiful, especially in the morning, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

George remembered when he first fell in love with her. He wasn't even quite sure how it happened. One minute she was his younger brother's best friend, even his brother's girlfriend, and the next, he couldn't get her off his mind. George claimed he loved girls but until he met Hermione he didn't know what love was. It was summer before her sixth year. She had just lost her parents. He had seen her sitting outside alone and decided to go talk to her. Little did he know that that moment would change his life. He remembered when he found out his younger brother Ron was going out with her. He was devastated. But he shouldn't have been right? He knew she would never like him, that she loved Ron and Ron loved her.

He remembered when Hermione told him she and Ron had broken up. That she loved him. They got serious fast. But it wasn't really fast if he always loved her right? He asked her to marry him on her 19th birthday. He was thrilled when she accepted. A year after they were married he got the best news ever. He and Hermione were going to have a baby. He remembered how scared and upset she was and how excited he was. How he convinced her that this was the best thing that could happen to them. It was. George didn't know what he would do without Arianna.

All those happy memories. Than George remembered that night at the Burrow. How Hermione was pregnant and Death Eaters were outside planning an attack. He had been so scared. If anything happened to Hermione or the baby he wouldn't be able to survive. He remembered how he left her. He went out to fight and she went to hide. He stood outside the Burrow, killing anyone who got to close. No one was going to get near Hermione. He remembered hearing his mother scream and when he turned around to see what had happened a spell hit him square in the back. He wasn't sure what had happened. It felt like something had stabbed him, cut his back in half. All he could think of was Hermione and then everything went black. The next time he woke up he was lying in a hospital with a doctor peering over him speaking a funny language. The first thing he could think about was Hermione.

It took George a while to figure everything out. He was in Berlin's Magical Hospital. That funny language was German. He understood something was very wrong with him. Whatever spell had hit him damaged him good. He'd been in the hospital for4 months, unconscious.He came to an understandingwhen he was found that he had been missing for several months. Where he had been for three months he didn't know.

It was only last month he came home. His dad, twin brother Fred and brother-in-law Harry found him. They brought Hermione to him. They brought him his baby. George was home but it wasn't what he expected. He still hadn't adjusted to everything. He was having a hard time going back to what things used to be. He knew Hermione understood but he could see the hurt in her eyes when he was distant from her or pulled away from an intimate moment. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Back to the way things used to be.

Shaking his head George slipped out the door and into the kitchen. He brewed himself a cup of coffee and made his way out onto the flat's balcony. He stood sipping his coffee watching the sun rise and the day begin.

* * *

**Author's Note - Dun dun da. There is it. Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? I really enjoyed writing from George's point of view. It's fun. I know these first couple chapters are just going to be George and life but somethine BIG is coming. :o haha. Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Back In My Arms

**Chapter 2**

**Back In My Arms**

George smiled as he entered the kitchen. Hermione stood in front of the sink rinsing the dishes. He didn't understand her sometimes. Although she could use magic Hermione liked doing things the muggle way sometimes but that was something George loved about her, even if he didn't understand it.

George quietly snuck up behind his unsuspecting wife and threw his arms around her.

"George!" Hermione shouted, dropping a plate to the ground. It shattered. "What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!" she shouted as she dried her hands on a towel.

Before she could shout anymore George silenced her with his lips. Within minutes Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist. Their kiss became more passionate when suddenly Arianna began to cry.

Hermione pulled away from George and shrugged as if to say sorry. She headed for the living room but George stopped her.

"I'll go," he said. Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Here. She's probably hungry," Hermione handed him a warm bottle. George kissed her hand as he took the bottle and then headed to his daughter's playpen.

Arianna's crying stopped as George appeared over her. "Hey Miss grumpy. Is someone a little bit hungry," George gently lifted her out of the playpen and carried her to the couch. Arianna smiled as George placed the bottle in her mouth. As Arianna drank George kissed his baby's forehead.

"Did you know that you're just like your mother? I can tell. You're going to grow up and be the smartest girl. And I can guarantee your going to love books. But I'm warning you now, you bring home a guy like me I'll break his legs. No daughter of mine will date a hooligan. I forbid it."

"You will?" Hermione laughed from the kitchen door way.

"As a matter a fact," George nodded. "I will."

"No one is going to be good enough for her are they?"

"To right you are my love," George pulled the empty bottle out of Arianna's mouth.

"That's when I'll become the favourite. She'll complain how daddy's annoying and ruining her life," Hermione smiled.

"Never," George gasped. "You wouldn't do that to me?" George questioned Arianna who had fallen asleep.

"Just like her father," Hermione came and picked her up, out of George's arms. "She eats and than sleeps."

"Do not," George tried to defend himself.

Hermione just winked as she carried Arianna to her bassinet in the room.

George shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Hermione seemed to have cleaned everything up so George cleaned the bottle with magic and placed it in the cupboard.

As he closed the cupboard door two arms wrapped around his waist. "I love Sunday mornings," Hermione whispered from behind him.

"Why is that?" George asked, turning to face her.

"Well, I don't have to worry about work and Arianna usually takes her Sunday morning nap so it's just you and me," she kissed him lightly.

George pulled her closer to him and dangled his arms on her waist. "You don't know how good it is to have you back in my arms," and with that he bent down and kissed her. George didn't say but he loved Sunday mornings too. He loved every morning he woke up next to Hermione.


	3. From One Father To Another

**Chapter 3**

**From One Father to Another**

"Spit it out you two. We know something's up," Hermione demanded placing down her fork.

George nodded his head in agreement. "I'm your brother. I know when you're hiding something from me."

George watched his younger sister Ginny and brother-in-law Harry exchange glances. "Out with it," George said more curious than worried.

"Well, we were going to wait until our monthly Weasley dinner," Ginny smiled. George knew that smile. He'd seen Hermione wear it at Ginny's engagement party.

Hermione gasped, she too catching on. "No? You guys are?" she squealed.

Ginny nodded. "Pregnant."

The next moments were filled with hugs and hand shakes and congratulations.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked once all the noise had died down.

"Only two months," Harry smiled happily. "Although I'm surprised Ginny didn't figure it out earlier. You'd think since she was a Healer…" he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't faint when I heard the news," Ginny teased.

"You fainted?" George chuckled. "Come on Potter. What kind of man are you?"

Harry's face flushed. "I didn't faint…" he mumbled.

"Of course you didn't," Hermione reassured him. George couldn't help but snigger. Hermione shot him the death glare and he instantly stopped.

The girls continued to giggle and chat and George decided it would be a good idea to pull his sister's husband aside. The two men escaped to the balcony, each holding a bottle of beer.

"Pretty exciting eh?" George asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

Harry nodded. "I'm kind of nervous though. I mean, what if I'm not a good parent?"

"Trust me. Once Ginny has that baby it will be one of the best moments of your life. Hermione was really nervous when she told me about Arianna. Look at her now. Plus, consider yourself lucky, the war is over and you'll be able to focus on the baby," George patted Harry's shoulder. "If you're nervous, you'll make Ginny nervous. This is a happy time. Enjoy it. Take it from someone who missed out on it," George sighed and took another sip.

"I'm sorry…" Harry began but George cut him off.

"Don't be. Just support my sister and my new niece or nephew and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I love Ginny," Harry replied.

"I know you do. Go back inside there and don't be so nervous. Everything will be fine."

"Are you coming?" Harry asked, taking his last sip of beer.

"Nah. You go, I'll come in a minute," George tipped his head toward the door.

Harry nodded and left.

George stood out on the balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Hey hun," Hermione's voice cut through the silence.

"Hey," George smiled turning to face her.

"What was that all about?" she asked coming up beside him.

"Just some advice, from one father to another," he winked.

Hermione kissed George's cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Don't forget smart and handsome…" George smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione slipped her hand into his. "How about we go back inside? Ginny and Harry are going to go soon."

"Sure," George finished up his drink and followed Hermione inside. He saw Harry whisper something to Ginny and her face instantly brighten up. Harry would be fine, George thought.

George followed Hermione, who still held his hand, over to the couch. All of a sudden George's hand let go of Hermione's and found its way to the back of his head. It felt like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. "Bugger," he swore.

Hermione turned to face her husband, about to scold him for swearing when she noticed he was in serious pain. The pain got worse and everything started going black. George could hear Hermione calling his name in the distance but he couldn't seem to get to it. He collapsed into a heap on the floor. With a burst of light George was stunned by what he saw. A woman's face flashed before him, a face that wasn't Hermione's.

"I love you George," the mysterious woman smiled before everything went black.


	4. Snog You Senseless

**Chapter 4**

**Snog You Senseless**

George could hear Hermione's sobs through the darkness. He struggled to open his eyes. When he finally managed to get them open he realized he lay in a heap on the living room floor.

"What-" he started but Ginny, who was kneeling beside him, cut him off.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

"Um…" George tried to regain some sense. What the hell had just happened? Who in the bloody world was that woman? "My head."

Ginny nodded grimly and turned to Hermione. "We need to get him to the hospital," George strained to hear as Ginny dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Something's wrong," Ginny's face showed a great worry.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. As if on cue Arianna's wails began to fill the air.

"Stay," Harry motioned to Hermione from where he stood a short distance away from everyone. "You stay with George. I'll get her and take her to Molly's. You just get George to the hospital. Everything will be alright."

Hermione smiled and told Harry that would be fine. George opened his mouth to say something but Ginny decided to use that moment to poke at the back of his head. "OW. You know sis, for a Healer you're not very good," George winced.

"Ha-ha, I see you haven't lost your sense of humour. Well, your head seems fine, a bit big, but fine none the less. We should still get you to the hospital though. They should probably run some tests," Ginny pulled herself up.

"Tests? Why? I'm fine," George attempted to get up but fell back down.

"Honey," Hermione spoke softly and George focused his attention on her. He could see she looked worried. "Please, let's just go. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Alright. I'll go," George sighed. "But if I see one needle I'm out of there."

"Ah," Hermione smiled mischievously as she helped George up. "So the fearless Weasley is afraid of something."

"When did I ever say I was fearless," George questioned.

"Maybe I just imagined it," Hermione grinned.

"I'm sure you didn't," Ginny laughed. "George always thought he was pretty brave. Needles though? Honestly you never told me about that."

"I resent this conversation. See what comes from going to the hospital," George managed to stand up fully with the support from Hermione.

"We haven't even gone yet," Ginny exclaimed frustrated. "What do you have against hospitals?"

"Aside from the fact they have needles? I was stuck in a hospital for four months. I missed four months of being with my wife and I missed a whole month of my baby's life," George felt anger rising inside him. The light mood evaporated.

Hermione and Ginny both looked shocked. Everything fell quiet.

"I got all the things she needs. If you need us we'll be at the Burrow," Harry walked into the room, a baby bag slung on his shoulder and Arianna curled up in his arms. "Um…" He asked a bit nervous. "Did I miss something?"

"No Hun," Ginny stood and walked over to Harry.

"You know," George spoke, cutting through the tension. "Harry, you really look the part."

"Part of what?" Harry asked.

"The part of a dad."

"Thanks," Harry shifted the baby in his arms. "Well…we should be off."

"You know what. I'll come with you," Ginny turned to George. "Maybe I should give you a minute. I'll meet you at St. Mungo's in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks," George nodded to his sister as he took a seat beside Hermione.

With a goodbye and a _POP_, the Potters and Arianna were gone.

"I was wondering," Hermione said, leaning in closer to George. "Besides needles," at this she giggled, "what else are you scared of?"

"The only thing I'm scared of," George whispered as he leaned in and kissed his wife, "is not being with you."

Their kissing became passionate quickly but Hermione suddenly pulled away. "George we better stop. We should go before I change my mind and decide to stay here and snog you senseless."

"Hospital or staying here and snogging you," George grinned weighing out his options. "I think I'll have to go with option 2."

Hermione placed a small kiss on George's lips. "If you be a good boy and go to the hospital like the Healer said maybe I can arrange for your mum to baby-sit Arianna tonight. But," Hermione added seeing the look in George's eyes, "Only if you go to the hospital."

"You're good my love," George shook his head.

"I know," Hermione smiled smugly.

"Off the hospital I guess," George squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Off to the hospital," Hermione echoed his words.

All memory of seeing a strange woman earlier vanished from George's head.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Sorry that took me so long to update. And i know you all are probably going to hate me becuase we don't find out who that woman is. Patiance. I'll get there. I hope you like this chapter anyways. Don't forget to Review. 


	5. Trying To Forget, Forced To Remember

**Chapter 5**

**Trying To Forget, Forced To Remember**

George fidgeted as he sat on a hospital bed. He watched Hermione wring her hands from where she sat beside him.

"Is this all really necessary?" George asked. He had been in the hospital for two hours. The Healer had run some tests on him and they now sat waiting for the results. Ginny had been with them but was called out by George's healer to have a talk. "I mean, I feel fine. Really. There isn't anything wrong with me."

Hermione placed her hand on his. "Ginny should be back soon. Then we could probably go," George could hear she was trying to hold back tears. What did she know?

After a couple minutes Ginny came in followed by the other Healer. Neither of them looked worried. That was a good sign.

"Can I go now?" George asked impatiently.

"Mr. Weasley, I understand that you were, um, how should I say this? You were missing for several months. This is correct?" the Healer spoke seriously. George figured he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Yes. So?" George didn't mean to be rude but he was fine. There was no point of him being here.

"What do you remember?" Ginny was the one who spoke this time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" George muttered getting annoyed.

"Love, please just answer," Hermione tried to coax him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh George spoke. "Nothing," he answered simply. "All I remember is waking up in a hospital and asking for Hermione. That's it."

"There's nothing else?" the Healer looked anxious.

"Well there is this dream," if they wanted him to lay it all out George was. "It's dark and I can't see anything. I'm walking around and I keep bumping into a wall of some kind. I think it's like a stone wall or something. And then there's a bright light and I wake up. What do you make of it doctor?" George laughed.

Beside him Hermione looked rigid. "Don't joke George. It's not funny. Why the hell have you never told me about them?"

"What? My dream?" George watched her nod. "I didn't want to worry you. It's nothing. Just a silly dream."

"George," Ginny said nervously. "It's not just a dream."

"Well then what is it?"

"Whatever spell you were hit with, it did something to your brain. It scrambled your nerves or something. This dream you've been having. It's a memory. And they're going to get stronger as you go on. Medicine can't help you. This spell is like nothing I've ever heard of. I contacted a trusted source and these memories are going to get a lot stronger and it's going to affect your brain. If you can't stop them from getting stronger than your brain is going to suffer serious damage," a tear slid down his sister's cheek.

George was stunned. He was speechless. He was fine. His nerves weren't scrambled or whatever she had just said. It was only a dream. Not some horrid memory from his past, from when he was missing, from a time he so deeply wanted to forget.

"What…What does he have to do to stop them?" Hermione's shaky voice could be heard from beside him.

"Remember," Ginny sounded defeated. "He has to fulfill the memory and it will be gone. He has to remember everything that he can in order for it to disappear."

"How am I supposed to do that?" George exclaimed angrily.

The Healer, who had remained quiet for the past couple of minutes, spoke. "Talk about it. Talk about the last things you remember. Think. Go through every memory in your mind and it will come to you."

Seeing the distraught look on both George and Hermione's face, Ginny and the Healer thought best if they gave the two some time alone. "You can go whenever you like. And George," Ginny stuck her head into the room. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks Gin," George called after her as she closed the door.

Once the room was empty Hermione broke down. "Shhh. Honey I'm o.k. I'll remember. It shouldn't be too hard," George tried to comfort her.

"What if you don't? I don't understand. I've never heard of anything like this. Memories causing brain damage. It's a load of bullocks," Hermione swore.

George mouth fell open. "Did you just swear?" he asked shocked.

Hermione pretended not to hear him. "This is absurd. I never," George covered her mouth with his hand.

"Baby, calm down. If you're going to be like this than I might just start getting scared."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione's wide eyes locked on George's. "You're right. I should be supporting you. I'm so sorry," Hermione plastered a kiss on George's lips.

"Well, you know what would make me feel better?" George smirked. "I've come to the hospital like a good boy and if I do recall, that means Arianna will be spending the night at Grandma's, does it not?"

"You're horrible. Do you know that?" Hermione helped George stand. George just smiled as he bent down and kissed Hermione. "You're horrible," Hermione melted under his lips. "But I love you."

George laughed. "I know."

The next morning George watched Hermione sleeping. Sunlight trickled in through the window and brightened up her face. He reached down and stroked her shoulder.

"Morning already?" Hermione grinned although her eyes remained closed.

George placed a kiss on her neck. "No."

Hermione giggled. "You sir, are quite selfish."

"Yes well," George wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "When I have a wife that looks like you."

Hermione didn't say anything but just snuggled into him. George rested his head on her and closed his eyes.

He was back in the stone room, wandering around. He could hear himself talking. "Got to get out. Got to find a way out. She's coming."

Then there was that woman again. "I love you George."

George could feel himself curl up into a ball. "No. I love Hermione. I love Hermione."

George shot up in bed. Hermione sat up quickly and turned his face to look at her. "What happened Sweetie? What did you remember?"

"I remembered something. Something I was trying so hard to forget."

* * *

**Author's Note-** I know it took me forever to update. And I know, i'm evil. Cliffhanger ending. It's going to get more crazy as the story goes on, just wait. Iwanted to take a minute a reassure everyone. Everyone is worried i'm trying to split George and Hermione up. Let me first remind you that this is a George and Hermione fic, not George and mysterious woman or anyone else. George LOVES Hermione. As HermioneLOVES George. They are eachother's life.George would never leave Hermione and Hermione would never leave George.That's all i'm going to say on the matter and i hope it puts all of your minds at ease. As always Plz Review. 


	6. I'm Right Here

Chapter 6

I'm Right Here

"Her name was Rachel. We dated back in my fourth year," George sat in bed as Hermione handed him a cup of coffee. She snuggled in next to him and listened intently. "It was a Hogesmade weekend and naturally I was in Zonko's. We just bumped into each other and started talking. She was mischievous like me. We became good friends and I ended up asking her out. We dated for a month. After that it started getting weird. She was really possessive of me. Usually you hear about guys doing that sort of thing. Anyways, she didn't like when I talked to Katie or Angelina or even you. She would always threaten to break up with me if I did. I also realized that I never knew what house she was in. I figured she was in Ravenclaw or something. One day I asked her and she wouldn't tell me. Told me it didn't matter, so I followed her and turns out she was Slytherin. That was the nail in the coffin. I wasn't going to see her anymore. I was tired of how she thought she ruled me and I knew her being in Slytherin was bad news. You can guess the break up didn't go very well. She told me she loved me and that I was making the biggest mistake. I knew I wasn't and it was over. I never saw her after that. I figured she kept herself locked up in the Slytherin common room or something or maybe even transferred schools."

Hermione nodded, to assure George she was listening. "Go on love."

"She may have been into pranks and such but I never really thought of her as the Death Eater type you know? That night at the Burrow," George could feel Hermione tense up, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped now he might not be able to say it again. "That night at the Burrow while I was outside fighting I heard Mum scream. I turned around to see what was wrong and then I guess a spell hit me in my back. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt, besides being away from you and Arianna. I blacked out. I remember waking up after that. I was in the room. It was dark and small. I couldn't find a door or window and I had no light. I just wandered around aimlessly trying to get out, trying to get back to you. I don't know how long it had been, I figured a couple of days had passed when someone finally opened a door. It was Rachel."

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "What happened next George?"

George scrounged up his eyes in concentration. He tried with all he could to remember what had happened after Rachel had first come. Nothing came to him. He shook his head sadly. "I can't remember."

Hermione reached out and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "It's alright. You'll remember eventually. You did amazing," she kissed him lightly.

George's shoulders heaved. "Amazing? How was I amazing?"

"You remembered so much. It doesn't matter you haven't remembered everything. It wasn't like it would all come back to you in an instant. It'll take time."

"I know. It's just so hard," George felt himself choke up. He wasn't one to get so emotional but he couldn't stand not knowing. Not remembering. Damn those stupid dreams or memories or whatever they were.

Hermione held him tightly. "It's ok baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I'm listening. I'm here." George began to cry. He buried his head into her neck and Hermione stroked his head lightly. "I'm right here. I'm right here," she repeated.

All of a sudden a loud _POP_ came from the living room. George quickly wiped his eyes and jumped off the bed, grabbing his wand, which lay on the night table. Hermione did the same and followed his as he led her out the room. Wand raised George rounded the corner. "Harry?" George asked confused, lowering his wand.

Harry stood in the middle of the living room. His shirt was torn glasses bent and blood trickled down his head and arm. "Something's happened," he managed to say before he collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Haven't We Suffered Enough

**Author's Note**- Just wanted to say sorry for the HUGE cliffhanger ending last chapter. Well, what's a story without a little suspense? LoL. No matter, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming :):):)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Haven't We Suffered Enough?**

Hermione and George rushed to their friend's side. Hermione carefully rolled Harry onto his back and checked for a pulse. She found one but it was extremely weak.

"We've got to get him to St. Mungo's," Hermione said, the panic in her voice evident. George nodded solemnly and the two took off. They dashed back to their room and threw on proper clothes. In a matter of minutes they were ready and apparated themselves and Harry to St. Mungo's.

As soon as they arrived a Healer came rushing towards them. "I told him not to go off. He wouldn't listen," before George or Hermione were able to say anything the Healer was levitating Harry down the long corridor. They both ran after her, trying to navigate their way through the people milling about. The Healer disappeared into a room but before Hermione could follow George caught her sleeve.

"What?" Hermione practically bit his head off.

George just pointed across the hall. Fred paced nervously in front of a closed door. Without saying a word George made his way over to his twin, Hermione trailed close behind him.

"What the hell has happened?" George demanded as they reached Fred.

Fred stood, his face pale, every freckle on his face standing out. "Is Harry alright? He just disappeared on me. Didn't tell me where he was going or anything."

"What happened?" George repeated in his rough tone.

"Harry came to out flat but then he collapsed. The Healer just took him in that room," Hermione pointed to the room.

"What happened?" George was aggravated he wasn't getting the answer he wanted.

"The Burrow was attacked," Fred's face fell. "I wasn't there but I came as soon as I heard news from the hospital," he murmured.

"Attacked?" Hermione reached for George's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Fred nodded, his expression somber. "Dad is alright. His arm's just broken. Mum and Ginny," Fred began to choke up. "Mum and Ginny aren't doing too good. Mum…" Fred tried to regain some of himself but was having trouble. "The Healer's aren't sure if Mum is going to make it."

George couldn't breathe. "Oh dear God. What about Ginny?"

"Ginny," tears now ran freely down Fred's face. "Ginny is messed up real bad. I haven't heard word about the baby yet either. I'm not sure if the baby's alright."

"What about Arianna? What about my baby?" Hermione commanded. George's eyes bore into Fred, waiting for his brother to answer the question.

"Maybe you two should sit down," Fred's voice quivered.

"Answer the question," George shouted loudly. People around them all stop and looked over.

Fred's gaze fell to the floor. How was he supposed to say this? "She was taken."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. George's heart stopped.

Fred fell into one of the chairs lining the wall and found the courage to look up at his brother and sister-in-law. "She was taken by whoever attacked the Burrow."

George stood speechless. His baby, his daughter, his life had been taken. He felt Hermione let go of his hand and sensed her drop to the floor. Fred's hands covered his face.

"My baby," Hermione screamed to no one. "They took my baby," she was sobbing uncontrollably.

George dropped down beside her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. "They took my baby," she cried. "They took her. My baby."

George could feel his heart shattering. He attempted to wrap his arms around her a second time. She tried pushing him away again but he wouldn't let her. He held her close. His body began to shake as he too began to cry.

Hermione screamed into his chest. The tears falling down her face wouldn't stop. George had never seen her so hysterical. George had never felt so hysterical. "They took my baby," she kept repeating.

George held her tighter. "I'll get her back. I'll find her and I swear to you on my life that I will get her back. Do you hear me?" George pulled away from her. He gripped her face in his hands and made her look and him. "I will get her back. I will get our baby back."

Hermione seemed to calm down a bit. She struggled to catch her breath. Without saying anything she fell into George's arms. "George," she cried quietly.

"I promise you. I will bring our baby back," George closed his eyes and held onto Hermione. Why was this happening to them? Hadn't they suffered enough? Why was he being punished? He couldn't lose Arianna now. Not when he had just got back. If he couldn't get Arianna back he didn't know how he would be able to survive. How would Hermione able to survive? He would get Arianna back. He didn't care what he had to do but he would get his baby back.


	8. Torn Up Inside

**Chapter 8**

**Torn Up Inside**

George sat on one of the hospital chairs outside his mum's room. Hermione sat curled up in his arms like a little child. He had had to pick her up off the floor earlier and she refused to leave his arms. Not that he minded. He was still in a state of shock and the warmth of her breath on his neck was comforting, at least a bit. Fred had gone back to pacing outside the door. A healer had come by twice to check on George and Hermione. She gave them her condolences but was unable to treat them medically.

George sat, eyes fixed on his wife. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and have this be just another bad dream. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his baby in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to leap of this chair and go search. Unfortunately none of those were options. He had in fact tried to run off and start searching right away but Fred stopped him. Where was he going to go? Was he planning on doing this by himself? Was he planning on leaving his wife screaming on the floor? George knew Fred was right and scooped Hermione off the ground and held her on his lap. That was half an hour ago. George was getting antsy. He couldn't sit here much longer just waiting. He had to do something.

Fred had slipped away about 15 minutes ago and contacted the ministry filling them in on the situation. Minister Bones promised to compile a team and they would start searching immediately. George fought to go with them but again he stayed in the hospital. This wasn't the right time to leave his family or Hermione. Hermione would fall apart, not that she already hadn't. It tore George up inside to know his daughter was missing and he was sitting around not doing a damn thing. It tore him up inside that his mother was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. It tore him up inside that his sister lay unconscious, no one aware if her baby was alive and her husband also unconscious in the room across the hall. It tore him up inside that his wife lay broken in his arms.

George looked over at Fred, pacing. Fred shook his head signaling that he'd heard nothing yet. George reached a weak hand up and stroked Hermione's wet cheek.

She lifted her head up and looked at George. Her once fiery chocolate brown eyes were now hurt and dull. Hermione held his warm hand onto her face. She closed her eyes and titled her head ever so slightly. George watched her silently. She was so beautiful even like this. Not sure what would come of it George place a light kiss on his wife's lips and then quickly pulled away. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and her eyes welled up again.

She buried her face into his neck and whispered. "I love you. I will love you know, forever and always."

George could only nod. Hermione's voice cracked. "But I'm not who you love anymore. A part of me has died. I'm not the one you love anymore."

George pulled away from her and glared at her angrily. "Don't you ever say that. Never. I will always love you. And I can't lose you now. Not after this. I need you to be strong for me sweetheart. I need you love me right now and I need you to let me love you," George whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry George," tears spilled onto Hermione's cheeks. "I didn't mean it. I just…"

"I know," George said placing his hand over her mouth to quiet her. "I know," he pulled her close to his again. They sat like this for a couple of minutes when suddenly the hospital room door opened.

"Mr. Fred, George and Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" the Healer stepped into the hall.

Fred quickly whipped around and Hermione and George stumbled to their feet. "Yes," Fred spoke a bit louder than he probably intended to.

"I'm sorry," the Healer's face was downcast. George's heart pounded against his chest. Shit, this wasn't good. "We've done all we can for your mum," the Healer removed his spectacles and dropped his head. "If you'd like to see her, your father is in their already. So is Mrs. Potter, who fortunately is fine, baby as well. There's no easy way to say this but I think you should all be prepared to say good bye. I'm going to take a look at Mr. Potter," and with that he swiftly crossed the hall. George looked over at Fred. Fred was crying already and Hermione sobbed quietly. George felt himself choke up and than the tears start falling.

His vision blurred and taking Hermione's hand he slowly entered the room.


	9. Weak And Broken

**Chapter 9**

**Weak and Broken**

The hospital room was dimly lit and George could see him mother, father and sister down in the far corner. With every step towards them George could only feel more despair.

When he reached his mother's bedside he almost broke down. She looked so weak and pale. Molly Weasley was a strong person and George had never witnessed her like this. Arthur Weasley sat beside his wife's bed, one arm up in a sling. His other hand held onto Mrs. Weasley's tightly. He didn't seem to acknowledge his sons' presence. George then focused his attention on his sister. She lay in a bed next to her mother. She was awake but she to looked weak and broken. She couldn't get up and lay there helplessly. Beside him George could hear Hermione sob quietly. George placed an arm around her waist and held her close to him, more for his own comfort than hers.

"Dad?" Fred spoke from beside George. He pulled up a chair and situated himself between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's bed.

Mr. Weasley's head shot up. He looked confused before he opened his mouth. "Hasn't woke up yet," and with that he looked back down at Mrs. Weasley.

George grabbed a chair for Hermione and made her sit. She stared ahead of her at Mrs. Weasley, her mind somewhere else. Sighing heavily George made his way and sat beside his sister.

"Hey Gin," George choked, gently taking his sister's hand in his. Ginny smiled weakly.

"George," Ginny had to stop and regain some strength before she spoke again. "You came."

George was a little stunned. "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," Ginny paused and a tear ran down her cheek. "I lost your baby. It's my fault."

George shook his head. "What are you talking about Gin? It's not your fault. You had no control over what happened."

"But," it pained George to see Ginny struggle just to speak. "I should have protected her. I should have taken better care of her."

George gave her hand a little squeeze. "You did everything you could. You had your own baby to take care of."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Where's Harry," her voice rose and Fred and Hermione both turned their view from Mrs. Weasley to her. "I have to tell him. The baby is ok. Where is he?"

"Shhhh. Calm down," George soothed even though he was feeling like shit. He had to be strong right now. "Harry is in another room. The Healer is taking care of him. He'll be here as soon as he can."

"He's alright right? He's safe?" Ginny tried to sit up but was forced back down by George.

"Lay down Ginny. It's not good to try and move," George turned to Fred for support.

"Harry is fine Gin. Don't worry," Fred came and took George's seat as George got up and took Fred's.

Hermione rose from her seat and made her way to George. "Honey," she said taking a place on his lap. George wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned his body to face his mother.

"Hey mum," he whispered. "It's George and Hermione."

"Hello Molly," Hermione whispered.

"How are you? You're looking as beautiful as ever," but he couldn't continue. Tears once again filled his eyes and Hermione held him tightly. "I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry dad," Mr. Weasley's face shot up. "Ginny, Harry and Fred. I'm sorry to all of you. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked into his eyes. "What are you talking about Love?"

Before George could answer the room door flew open and Ron and Charlie flew in.

"We came as soon and we got the news. What in the bloody hell has happened?" Ron shouted rushing to his mother's side. Charlie came up beside Hermione and George. Hermione slid off George's lap and George stood to greet his brother.

"Charlie," George hugged his brother tightly. As he went to pull away it happened again. There was a flash of light and than George saw Hogwarts. It was storming and than Rachel's face popped up. "We have a girl George. We finally have the family that I've always dreamed off."

Before George could say anything he felt the searing pain in the back of his head. It was worse than last time. The pain had intensified. Charlie had pulled away from George, oblivious of what was happening to his brother and George fell to the ground. He could hear Hermione's screams and felt someone grab onto him before everything went dark.


	10. I Remember

Chapter 10

I Remember

"Hogwarts!" George shouted sitting up in bed. It took him a moment to realize he was sitting in a hospital bed, Hermione sat at his side while Fred paced back and forth in front of his bed. As George shouted both Hermione and Fred's face looked up in surprise.

"What?" Hermione's voice wavered a bit.

"She's at Hogwarts baby, Arianna is at Hogwarts," George tried to get up but felt the sharp pain in his head. He lifted his hand and put it to his forehead. He could feel the bandage wrapped there securely.

Fred shot George a clearly confused look. "Hogwarts? What do you mean?"

Hermione cast George an anxious look and George too her hand in his. "I remember. I remember everything. She took our baby to Hogwarts."

"She? She who?" Fred groaned in exasperation.

Before George could answer Hermione whispered, "Rachel," more to herself if anything.

"Rachel?" Fred mulled the name around in his head. His eyes grew wide all of a sudden. "The Rachel you dated back in the day? The Slytherin Rachel?"

George ignored his brother and looked down at his wife. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks were tear stained and her nose red. Her hair was one gigantic mess. He brought her palm to his lips and placed a gently kiss there. He was going to bring back her smile. Hermione's eyes welled up again. She moved her palm to cover his cheek. "What did you remember?"

George took a deep breath and started his story. When he got to the part of Rachel opening the door Fred's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and Hermione's breathing quickened.

"She told me that I had made a mistake all those years back. That I was the best thing that had happened to her and that we were meant to be. It was as if a light had been turned on and I realized that I was in some dungeon. She came in and shut the door. She sat beside me on the floor and just talked to me. Told me how much she loved me and how we were going to be together. This was finally our time. She told me she knew I had married someone. She told me she knew that I was going to be a father soon. I told her that this was a mistake. That we could work it out if she let me go. I told her that I loved Hermione and that I wasn't the right person for her. You can imagine that didn't go well," George gripped Hermione's hand harder.

"She attacked me. I was weak and without magic so she had the advantage. I tried fighting back but I couldn't. Finally as I lay on the ground she pointed her wand at me and told me that we'd be together. We'd have the family we'd always dreamed of. All I could think about was Hermione, about getting back home to her. I don't know how but somewhere inside me I found some kind of strength and I managed to grab her wand. I stunned her, I got out and I ran. I didn't know where I was or where I was going. I just ran. Finally I decided it was safe to apparate. I just closed my eyes and focused on the Burrow and the next time I opened them I was in the hospital."

"Shit," Fred muttered. "Shit shit shit."

"What?" George could sense the pain and sorry in his twins words.

"It's all my fault. Oh geez," Fred banged his head on the wall.

George tried to get up but Hermione stopped him. She walked over to Fred and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "What's your fault?" she demanded.

Fred seemed to let go and collapsed, pushing all his weight onto Hermione but she stayed strong and held him up. Intensity flared in her eyes. Intensity George had only seen the rare time when she needed to know the truth but wasn't being told. "I told her," Fred managed to say as he tried to find his strength again.

"What?" George was the confused one now.

"Rachel. I told her about you and Hermione and the baby," Fred spoke as Hermione ripped her hands away from him as if one of the only things she had ever trusted turned out to be a lie.

"What do you mean?" Hermione backed away from Fred until she was next to George again.

Fred slumped his shoulders and spoke. "When I was working with the peace group I was supposed to find people who weren't death eaters but not on the good side you know. I was supposed to find them and try and convince them to be neutral and work for peace. Rachel was one of the people I was supposed to talk to. I didn't remember her at first but than she started talking about George and stuff and I realized who she was. She asked me how you had been doing and I told her all about Hermione and the baby. I didn't think anything of it," Fred looked up at his twin, a truth in his eyes. "I swear to you I would never have said anything if I have known."

Hermione's face lightened. "I'm sorry Fred," she said giving him a hug. "I believe you."

"I know you would never do that," George replied from his seat.

"Bloody witch already had you imprisoned when I talked to her. I didn't even…" Fred's voice trailed off.

"Fred, you're going to need to pull yourself together," George suddenly became serious. "We don't have much time. We can't dwell on the past. I'm going to need your help."

Hermione turned to George. "What are you planning?"

"We're going to get our baby back," George forced himself to stand, a bit wobbly. "We're going to get Arianna back tonight."


	11. I Can't Lose You

**Chapter 11**

**I Can't Lose You**

"I'll go to the ministry. Tell Minister Bones what we know," Fred prepared to apparate.

"No," George jumped across the room and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Why?" Hermione turned her attention from Fred to George.

"We have to do this alone. I'm not risking having Arianna hurt," George muttered.

"Alone?" Fred questioned apprehensively. "We can't do this alone."

George looked at his twin. "Are you forgetting that we're twins. Plus the fact that we were once the best pranksters around?"

"Once?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

George rolled his eyes. "We're the best pranksters around. Better?" Fred nodded. "We can do this. We can get her back. But we can't tell anyone. They'll bring in a whole army and I don't want Rachel to feel trapped leading her to do something we can't afford."

"I get it," Fred furrowed his forehead. "So just the three of us are going? And we aren't telling anyone?"

"No," George shook his head. "Just the two of us. Me and you."

Hermione leapt forward and stood face to face with her husband. "Two of you?" she shouted loudly.

George placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He nodded his head slowly, as if questioning himself.

"I'm coming. What the hell do you think? I'm just going to sit around here waiting to see if you and Fred can get through this? I don't think so," Hermione's temper was flaring.

"I'll just leave you two for a moment. I'll just go visit Harry of something," Fred whispered, slipping out of the room.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and stood firmly to the ground. "You think you can decide if I can or can not come?"

George sighed and looked to the floor. "I don't want you getting hurt," he mumbled.

"You think I'm inept to fight or something. What do you think? I just breezed my way through Hogwarts and the war?" Hermione's tone grew stronger.

"I know you're an amazing fighter. I just don't want anything happening to you," George choked. "I know how you will react if things don't turn out the way we want."

Hermione looked at him and understood what he was saying. George rubbed his eyes and Hermione reached up and took his hands in hers. "I know so many things could go wrong," Hermione whispered softly. "But I can't lose you again."

George's gaze looked up at Hermione again. He could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby, you'll never lose me again," he pulled her roughly into her arms. They held onto each other for a few moments.

"I'm not letting you go alone. We're doing this together," Hermione looked deep into his sparkling green eyes.

George kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I love you."

Hermione found his lips and kissed him soundly. "I love you too."

A soft knock at the door pulled them apart. Fred poked his head in. "Ready?"

George nodded. "Both of us."

Fred smiled and entered the room. "I talked to the Healer and he's given permission for you to leave."

"Thanks," George held onto Hermione's hand.

"So we're going to Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired.

George nodded his head. "One."

"Two," Fred closed his eyes.

"Three."

With a POP they were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note** - I know that was short but i garuntee you the next chapter will make up for it. The next chapter is going to be very long so it also might take me a while to get it up but trust me i'll have it done by the end of this week. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. :) 


	12. Illusions

**Chapter 12**

**Illusions**

The entrance hall to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was empty as most of the school was in the Great Hall eating dinner. George, Hermione and Fred stood just inside the big wooden doors, the sun setting behind them outside. It had taken them quite a while to walk from Hogsemade to Hogwarts as they were all tired and weak. They were finally glad to get to the school.

Both Hermione and Fred turned to George, waiting for him to lead. Nodding to no one is particular George began walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione and Fred followed close behind. Before they even made it they ran into the person they were looking for. Headmaster McGonagal came strolling out of the Hall towards them, as if she had known they were coming.

McGonagal had been named Headmaster about a year ago when the all mighty Albus Dumbledore had passed. He had lived a long life and it was his time to go. He went peacefully and with a smile on his face. He would live in the students' hearts forever, especially that of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. They were all thrilled of course when McGonagal was given the position of headmaster. They couldn't think of anyone better for the job.

"What do I owe this great surprise?" her lips formed into a smile and she strolled toward them.

"We have a problem," George answered straight forward. McGonagal could sense the tension in the air.

"Why don't we discuss this in my office?" she motioned towards the grand staircase. George and the others nodded and they quickly made their way to the familiar office, especially familiar to George and Fred, who had spent most of their school days there.

"What is going on?" McGonagal asked taking a seat at her desk. She summoned two extra chairs so the three of them could all sit.

George looked at Hermione and she gave him a reassuring look. "We've got to do this," she gave his hand a gently squeeze.

George opened his mouth and began talking. He told their story, down to the last detail. He was glad McGonagal didn't interrupt or ask any question because he felt if he stopped he wouldn't be able to continue. By the end of it Hermione was in tears, George was choking on his words and Fred's face wore a solemn expression. McGonagal sat, her face very serious.

"So you're saying that Rachel is here in the castle?" her words were questioning and George worried that she thought he was delusional or something. George gulped and nodded. Hermione nodded as well. McGonagal took a deep breath. "But I don't understand. If she was in the castle wouldn't we know?"

Damn, George thought. She doesn't believe me. "I can't explain how I know this Headmaster. I just know. You've got to believe us. My baby's life depends on this."

McGonagal stood. She looked at the three pairs of desperate eyes that looked back at her. Sighing she spoke. "Go. Go and get Arianna back. If Rachel certainly is in the castle than I would be grateful if she could be removed."

George jumped out of his seat, his chair flying backwards. Hermione was right alongside him. "Thank you. I can't even tell you…" George began but McGonagal held up her hand.

"There is one thing. I can't let you go alone. I'll call the ministry. Get some help."

It was Fred who shook his head. "We can't risk it. Rachel might get freaked and do something stupid."

McGonagal paused for a moment. "I'll give you half an hour. If you aren't back by then I'm calling the Ministry in right away."

All three nodded their head. "Alright," they said in unison.

It was quiet for a minute and then McGonagal spoke. "You guys had better go now. The students are probably about done dinner and the Slytherins will probably be heading down to the dungeons. I don't want them seeing you and then stirring things up in the school. It's be best if no one knew about this just yet."

George pulled himself to his full height. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"Just go," McGonagal smiled weakly. They each graciously thanked her another hundred times and then quickly hurried towards the dungeons. As they were running through the entrance hall they were stopped by the sound of the big, wooden doors opening.

"Ron?" Hermione stepped forward. An out of breath Ron stumbled into the castle.

"I came as fast as I could get away. I'm glad I found you. Don't worry Fred," Ron panted as he caught the look his older brother was giving him. "I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

George spun around to face his twin. "You told him?" George fumed.

Fred stood his ground and snapped back. "We could use his help. He's not as weak as you think."

"Oh thanks," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to tell anyone," George shouted, forgetting about the students eating only a room away.

Hermione came in between the twins. "George, Fred is right. We could use Ron's help. Strength in numbers right?" George still looked unconvinced. "George please? Why is this such a problem?"

"Um…ya," Ron stared at George. "Am I that big a problem?"

George sighed. "No. I'm sorry Ron. We could really use more help. You're sure you didn't tell anyone?"

Ron rolled his eyes once again. "Do you have that little faith in me?"

George opened his mouth to reply but Fred spoke before he got a chance. "Um. Sorry to rain on this little argument but may I remind you we only have half an hour before McGonagal calls the Ministry," he stopped and looked down at the watch around his wrist. "25 minutes now."

"He's right. We've got to go," Hermione cast an anxious glance at the Great Hall doors.

"Alright," George turned in the direction of the Dungeons. "Come on."

They ran the way of the Slytherin house and came to the Dungeons.

"Which way do we go now?" Fred asked as they came to the end of the corridor and now had three directions to choose from.

George closed his eyes and focused hard, trying to remember. Hermione stood behind him, leaning against him. He could feel her heart pounding. "This way," he opened his eyes and pointed down the left direction.

"You're the leader," Ron called as he ran after George and the others.

They ran for what seemed like forever. There seemed to become less lighting as they ran farther until they were plunged into complete darkness.

"Lumos," four distinct voices rang out as they still ran. Finally George came to a skidding stop. Before him loomed a large door. His breath caught as his mind flashed back.

He was running from Rachel. He was running and he came to a door. He pushed it open and was surrounded by darkness. He remembered running without any light, occasionally bumping into the wall until finally he got to the light. He couldn't believe he got out of Hogwarts without ever realizing he was there. He couldn't believe no one knew he was there. He knew this was the door. He knew that on the other side his baby was waiting for him.

Hermione cautiously walked up to the door. She rested a hand on the distinct metal door handle and closer her eyes. "She's on the other side isn't she?" she whispered as she turned to George. George just nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked, concern in his voice.

"We're going to go in one at a time," George stepped up and placed a hand on the door as well. "I'll go first. I don't know what's on the other side so if anything happens you get yourselves out. I don't care," the faces staring back at him looked very hesitant.

"I won't leave without you," Hermione gave him a furious sort of look. "We talked about this before."

Rather than argue George just kissed her. He didn't know what was going to happen when he walked through that door but he wasn't going to have a fight with Hermione now. "I love you," he whispered as they pulled away. "Fred, if anything happens you'll take care of her right?"

"Don't say that," Fred said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Nothing will happen, to any of us."

Ron stepped forward. "Let's go get my niece back."

George kissed Hermione one more time and then pulled her away from the door. He reached out and grabbed the handle. Taking a deep breath, his heart pounding wildly against his chest, George pulled the door open. He was temporarily blinded as he was welcomed by a flash of bright, white light. Regaining his vision George stepped into the room.

Behind him Hermione gasped. It looked as if they had just entered a picture of one of the cottages from one of Hermione's muggle magazines. They stood in what seemed to be the living room, a fireplace burning in the corner. Big white couches lay out around a small coffee table. The blue walls light like the sky on a summer's day. There were even windows lining the walls portraying rolling green hills and bright sunlight.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron muttered somewhere behind George.

George rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't some kind of strange mistake. Unfortunately it wasn't. And then he heard it. Somewhere above him he heard the sound of a baby crying. Before he could even think he saw Hermione whip past him. He reached out quickly and grabbed her. With his arm around her waist, he stood behind her holding her back.

"I hear her," Hermione's voice shook. "Honey I hear her."

"I know," George struggled to keep Hermione in his arms.

"Then let go of me. What are you doing? I have to get to her."

"Hermione, baby, we can't. We don't know what this is. This could be some kind of trap," George was relieved to feel Hermione stop fighting.

"What do we do?" Hermione went from fighting to letting go. Her shoulders heaved and she seemed lost.

"I think I have an idea," Ron called out.

"What?" George turned to his little brother, still supporting Hermione in his arms.

"Well, before I met up with you guys I made a pit stop in Hogsemade," Ron pulled out a metal ball from his pocket. Fred's eyes went wide.

"You went to the shop?" he bellowed. Ron nodded. "How did you get in?"

Ron winced. "You'll need to be replacing your window sometime soon."

Whatever Ron was expecting didn't come. "Brilliant," George smiled.

"I don't get it," Hermione found her strength and stood up fully, allowing George to let her go.

"That, my love," George said pointing to the ball Ron held in his hand. "Is a disillusionment ball."

Fred nodded enthusiastically catching on. "We made these illusion spheres. They allowed the person to create any illusion they desired as long as is was comedic and didn't cause any harm to anyone. The sphere doesn't respond to any negative images."

Hermione looked confused. "And so you want to make an illusion George?"

"No. This is why it's brilliant," he walked over and took the ball from Ron. "This one is the counter one. This one demolishes any illusion that has been created."

"Oh," Hermione's eyes widened. "So if we are in an illusion right now than that ball can decreate it or whatever?"

"Exactly," George nodded. "You're brilliant Ron."

Ron shuffled his feet. "Can never be too prepared."

"George, if you'd do the honours," Fred patted his twin on the back. "Hermione, you'll be holding your baby in no time."

"Her baby?" a voice echoed through the room sending a shiver down George's spine.

"Rachel," George said turning around. He felt anger like he had never in his life felt before.

There she was. Standing in the doorway to what must have been the kitchen to this cottage of illusion or whatever it was. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had flour smudged across her cheeks. Her pale skin and almost yellow eyes were just as scary as George remembered. She wore an apron over a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater. If you had seen her in a crowd you wouldn't have suspect anything of her.

"Hello George. I've been waiting for you," she smiled sweetly. As her gaze passed over Fred, Ron and Hermione an angry look crossed over her face. "I didn't expect you were bringing company."

George grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her behind him, putting him between her and Rachel. "Where is she?" George demanded.

An evil smile spread across Rachel's face. "I'm hurt George. You aren't even going to introduce me to your friends?"

* * *

**Author's Note - Wow. I'm pretty proud of myself for typing all that. That was the longest chapter i've ever typed for any story. I hope this makes up for my last chater and i hope you all don't get mad at me for stopping that chapter there. haha. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but i can't maek any promises. This is going to be a very busy week. Hope you liked the chapter. Keep the reviews coming :)**


	13. Impeccable Timing

**Chapter 13**

**Impeccable Timing**

George stood firmly in between Hermione and Rachel. "I'm not going to ask again, where is my baby?"

Rachel's smile grew wider. "Don't you mean our baby?" she gleamed.

"You bitch," Ron muttered just loud enough for George to hear. He shot Ron a warning look. Ron fell silent but continued to glare at the woman before them.

"George, honey, don't you mean our baby?" Rachel repeated again. Furious and tired of her game George raised his wand. "Oh no, I'm shaking with fear. What are you going to do to me George? Kill me?" Rachel sneered.

George began to say a spell when a beam of light shot past his head and right into Rachel's chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. "What?" she managed to stammer before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. George spun around to see Fred, Ron and Hermione's wands raised.

Fred shrugged. "She was getting on my nerves."

George broke out in a wide smile. "What did you do?"

"I just stunned her. I really didn't see fit to waste my breath on killing her," Fred stuck his wand back in his pocket.

"You beat me to the punch," Ron laughed following suit.

"Next time, I get to hit her with something," Hermione said as she put her wand away.

"Right, well, let's hurry up and find Arianna before she wakes up," George pointed to Rachel's lifeless body. Within seconds George activated the disillusionment ball and dropped it to the ground. It made several consecutive beeping noises and then the cottage began to fade around them. The four soon found themselves standing in an old dungeon.

"Where do you think she's got Arianna?" Ron questioned.

"I…" George began but then quickly silenced himself when he heard the sound of a bay crying.

Hermione shot George a hopeful look and he nodded. Hermione dashed off towards the sound and George turned to his brothers. "Ron, stand guard, if McGonagal sends anyone down here we want then to find Rachel," Ron nodded. "Fred, watch her. Make sure she doesn't get up," Fred saluted his twin and then George quickly took off after Hermione.

"Mione!" he called into the darkness.

"George," Hermione's voice echoed somewhere ahead of him. He could sense the joy in her voice. She had Arianna. Not exactly sure where he was going George let his feet carry him. Finally, trough the darkness George saw a doorway lit with light. He could hear Hermione.

He reached the door and almost fainted out of sheer happiness. Hermione stood over a crib rocking Arianna gently back and forth. Hermione looked over at him, her eyes shining as she was on the brink of crying. "We got her back. You got her back for me."

George was instantly at his wife's side. Arianna's cheeks were tearstained but in her mother's arms smiled up at her parents and cooed softly. George gently touched her head. "Hey sweetheart," he kissed her forehead. Hermione hugged the baby closer to her.

"You can't imagine how much I love you. We're all together again," Hermione nuzzled her head into George's neck. George placed a strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to them.

"I love you both so much," George found Hermione's lips and kissed her.

"Aw, isn't this is pretty picture?"

George's heart dropped. When he looked to the doorway his fear was confirmed. "Rachel."

"That was a funny little stunt out there dear. Well, right now your brothers are paying for their mistakes so it's just you, me and this slut."

"What did you do to Fred and Ron?" George took a step forward gripping his wand tightly.

"Now, now, don't worry, they've been punished accordingly. Now, as for you," Rachel raised a wand and pointed it toward Hermione and the baby. "The lesson I'm about to teach you won't leave you as lucky as the others."

Hermione stood horror stricken in place. George quickly regretted stepping away from her. Shit.

"You know. I loved George. We were going to have a good life and then you had to steal him from me. He loves you. How come he can love you but he can't love me? You aren't anybody special," Rachel's voice raised with anger. George took the opportunity to move back in front of Hermione. "You think you will be able to protect her George?" Rachel spoke as she noticed George block her target.

"You will not hurt her," George's voice sounded foreign even to himself. He had never felt so much hate before. He never knew so much hate could exist.

"Oh, I know. I will do so much more than that. I'm going to crush her. I'm going to let her watch the ones she loves die, one by one."

George looked at Rachel with a confused expression on his face. "Take Arianna and go," Hermione nudged him from behind. George stood firmly with his back to her and shook his head. "George, love, you've got to save her. Take her."

"No," George reached a hand behind his back and found Hermione's. He held on to it tightly. "Promise me that you'll run when I say. Whatever happens don't kill her. You'll be put in Azkaban and then Arianna will grow up with no one."

"Damn it George don't say that. Don't say that," Hermione replied angrily. "They can't put us in Azkaban for killing her," Hermione sneered. "This is self defense."

"Promise me," George dropped her hand.

Hermione leaned into him and rested her head on his back. Baby Arianna snuggled in between Hermione's arms and George's back. "I'll never leave you."

"As touching as this all is getting I think your time as come to an end. You had your chance to save yourself George. Now I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to die. Say goodbye to your wife and daughter. But don't worry, they'll probably be joining you shortly," Rachel's eyes lit up in triumph as she raised her wand and opened her mouth to recite a spell.

"I love you Hermione. I love you Arianna," George shouted as he raised his wand as well. "Avada……" he began.

Suddenly he heard Hermione scream, a ripping sensation shot through his chest. His eyes began to water and tears began to fall. He was dying. He turned to look at Hermione and watched her horrified face as she sobbed. Arianna had begun crying as well, and her shrill cries haunted George's ears.

Dropping to his knees George looked over at Rachel. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Rachel's face was even paler and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Every vain in her face seemed to stand out and she had a look of surprise on her face. George watched her body crumble and drop to the ground.

As she fell McGonagal came into view. George's breath caught. The ripping sensation in his chest subsided. From behind McGonagal a team or wizards, wands raised, rushed into the room. Hermione dropped to her knees beside George and threw her empty arms around his neck. Arianna resided in the arms of a relieved looking McGonagal.

"Impeccable timing Headmistress," George smiled as he spoke just over a whisper. His arms reached up and snaked their way around Hermione's back.

"She's dead. It's over, it's over," Hermione continued to repeat.

George hugged Hermione as if he's never let go. He raised his hands and brought her face before him. He didn't care that everyone stood around him and that people were watching. He crashed his lips into Hermione's and kissed her like no tomorrow.

Finally an elderly looking witch cleared her throat nervously and George and Hermione pulled apart. With all her strength Hermione helped George to his feet and supported him for a minute until he could regain his footing. McGonagal smiled and brought the baby to the couple.

"You did it George," McGonagal smiled handing Arianna over to her father's waiting arms. George stayed quiet and looked down at his baby's delicate face. She yawned, making a tiny squeaky sound and then closed her eyes. George couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He looked back up at McGonagal. The other witches and wizards were now exiting the room, four of them carrying out the body of the witch that had destroyed his life over and over. "We all did it," George inquired about her previous statement.

George and Hermione followed McGonagal out back to the main part of the dungeon. Ron sat leaning against a wall. A big cut ran down his forehead and he held onto his shoulder. Someone who looked to be a Healer bustled around him tapping his shoulder making his wince.

Fred sat propped up beside his brother. He looked to be in much worse shape. One of his eyes was black and bruised. His face sported a cut down from his ear to his jaw. His leg was twisted on a weird angle and his arm was slung up in a piece of fabric.

"Alright?" George asked, concerned and feeling guilty.

"Did you kill the bitch?" Ron called as he winced from shouting.

"No," George shook his head. "That honour belongs to the Headmistress."

McGonagal's stern face lightened up a bit. "She's dead but it's not because of me," she replied modestly.

"What do you mean?" George questioned.

"I may have killed her with a spell but you and Hermione and that daughter of yours killed her with your love."

Fred smiled. "As long as she's dead, I'm happy."

"How about we get out of here?" George tilted his head to the exit.

"I'd say," Ron said rising unsteadily. "That sounds like a great idea."

Fred nodded although he didn't stand. "Count me in."

Hermione touched Arianna's nose lightly. "It's time we go home and be happy."

George couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Sorry this took a while to get up. I've been more busy than i thought recently. On the plus side, this chapter is another long one. I'm striving to make thse long for youguys and i'm so proud i'm actually doing it. haha. hope you like teh chapter. don't worry this isn't the end, although i think this story is coming to a close. :( tear anywas, dont' worry about that. don't forget to review :):):) 


	14. Back To The Burrow

**Chapter 14**

**Back To The Burrow**

It had been two weeks since Rachel had been killed. Two weeks since it all had been over. Everyone had gathered in the Burrow that day for the annual Weasley dinner.

Mrs. Weasley sat fidgeting on the couch. She had been released from the hospital only a short time ago. The Healers had called her recovery a miracle. She was still weak and was supposed to take it easy for a while but was expected to make a full recovery. However she was already tired of sitting around and argued all the time with her husband, begging him to let her cook or clean. She had never gone so long with sitting around and doing nothing. Mr. Weasley sat next to his wife. He looked tired but happy with a smile spread across his face as he bounced his granddaughter on his knee. It was so good to be together and be back home.

Charlie stood in the kitchen stirring a large pot. Since his mother was not to cook he had decided to cook his family a traditional Romanian meal which he had learned to make while in Romania. His brothers teased him as he hurried around the kitchen tossing ingredients into the pot.

"Charlie, if you need an apron mum's is hanging up right there. Wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty would you?" Fred called from his place in the living room.

"Ha-ha, I'd like to see you cook something then," Charlie laughed sarcastically. It didn't really bother him though. He rather enjoyed cooking.

Fred's legs were propped up on the small coffee table sitting in between the couches. "Nah," he shouted to his brother. "We'll leave the cooking to you."

"That's what I thought," Charlie laughed.

Fred laughed too and returned to scribbling something down. His eye was no longer bruised and his fractured wrist and broken leg had been healed in an instant at St. Mungo's. He still walked with a bit of a limp though. His leg bone had been shattered and the Healer said it would take a couple of weeks for him to be able to walk on it perfectly again. Now that everything was all over Fred had decided to start up to joke shop again and had already started working on some new products.

Across from Fred Ron sat in one of the kitchen chairs which had been brought into the room. His shoulder was perfectly fine now and his cut had healed. Once he was able to, Ron had headed back to Romania to put things on hold. He came back to London to spend more time with his family. When he came back this time he brought someone along. Hermione was the most thrilled to meet Ron's girlfriend Chelsea. She was happy to see Ron happy and in love. It was a big step for Ron to bring Chelsea back with him but after helping George and Hermione get Arianna back and seeing them together he knew that it was time to let go of the past for good. He loved Chelsea and now had nothing holding him back.

Chelsea sat perched on Ron's knee. Her dark, brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed at something Ginny was saying. She turned her head to look at Ron, her freckles dancing on her face. "Ron, Ce is greşeală?" she asked quietly in Romanian as she noticed Ron's distant look.

Ron smiled up at her. She spoke to him in Romanian whenever she felt in a particularly happy mood. Romanian was her native language and whenever she was really happy she always spoke in Romanian or if she was speaking in English her Romanian accent would be strong. Ron loved that about her. He came to understand the language easily and they often spoke Romanian back home.

He took her hand in his and shook his head. "I sînt fin. I'm fine."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she spoke with her thick accent.

Ron nodded. He couldn't contain the smile that was now spreading across his face. Everyone else was occupied with their own conversations so they didn't notice Ron lean forward. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Chelsea smiled widely, her eyes lighting up. Ron had told her before that he loved her but she knew it was never how he really felt. He liked her yes, but he didn't love her. Looking into his eyes now, she could feel that this time he really meant it. She had been waiting for so long to hear him say it. Without thinking of anyone else she kissed him. "I dragoste tu de asemenea."

A loud whoop from Fred across the room pulled the couple apart. Chelsea blushed brightly and Ron's ears were twinged red. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to cry. "Aw. My baby boy. I'm so happy for you both. Chelsea you make my son so happy. He's the happiest I've seen him in so long."

If it was possible Chelsea turned an even brighter red. Ron's whole face now glowed and Harry and Fred sniggered. Ginny punched Harry in the arm and he quickly silenced.

Ginny and Harry sat snuggled together on the second couch. Harry had his arms wrapped around his wife, his hands resting on her belly. Ginny's face glowed with the light of being pregnant. Her and Harry were both grateful their baby was fine. Harry had woken in the hospital shaking, demanding to know if Ginny and his baby were alright. Thankfully they were.

Ginny had also been told to take things easy and Harry took this quite literally. He tried to do everything for her, much to her annoyance. However, he soon stopped after he demanded Ginny stay in bed and he cook supper. After almost burning down the house Harry fell under Ginny's wrath and never again tried to tell her what to do.

After hitting Harry Ginny smiled at her older brother. After losing Hermione to George Ginny wasn't sure if Ron would ever fall in love again. Seeing him with Chelsea, Ginny knew her brother had finally found happiness. Sitting in her husband's arms, looking around the room Ginny noticed something was missing.

"Harry, have you seen George and Hermione?" she asked, just loud enough for Harry to hear. She didn't want to bring any attention to it, guessing if George and Hermione weren't there they wanted to be alone.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They snuck up to Fred and George's old room. George came and told me that if anyone asked to say they just went out for a minute. They wanted to be alone."

Ginny smiled; satisfied with the answer she got and snuggled closer into Harry. He gently stroked her hair with one and hand and kissed her forehead.

Upstairs, Hermione and George lay side by side on George's old bed. George lay on his back, Hermione lay on her side, her head settled on George's chest. His arm was wrapped under her side, his thumb stroking her arm. His other hand held onto Hermione's, their fingers intertwined.

George stared up at the ceiling. His mind wandered through the past. He remembered living in the burrow and inventing crazy things with his twin in this very room. He remembered when he first saw Hermione. He remembered when he first fell in love with her and when she told him that she loved him, not Ron. He remembered the time they were in here and she taught him how to play that muggle thumb game. He remembered their nights under the stars out in the garden and when he proposed to her. He remembered their wedding day and when she told him that she was pregnant. He remembered leaving her that night at the burrow and he remembered coming back to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered, interrupting his thoughts.

"Us," he smiled. She lifted her head a bit so she could see his face. Letting go of her hand he reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. Gently he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you so much," George sighed.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I love you too."

"I'm so lucky I have you. I still can't believe that you picked me," George took hold of a strand of her hair and held it in his hand.

Hermione leaned forward. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you. I would have never picked anyone else," and with that she leaned forward and kissed him. They kissed passionately, George sitting up and pulling Hermione closer to him. They hadn't been this close since he had gotten back two and a half months ago. Hermione tugged George's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. George pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck.

"Holy Merlin," Fred shouted as he walked in. George and Hermione jumped, quickly pulling apart. "Um," Fred's face flushed. "I should really learn to knock. Um, sorry," he crossed the room and grabbed something off the desk. "Right, um, dinner's almost ready by the way," and with that he exited the room still baffled. The door shut behind him.

George and Hermione remained still for a second, still a bit surprised at what had just happened. George looked at Hermione, his eyebrows raised. Then, both burst out laughing. They laughed until George's sides hurt and Hermione had tears running down her face. Getting up George retrieved his shirt from the floor and pulled it on. He offered Hermione his hand and she took it. Opening the door he led her downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note** - I know there's not much George and Hermione in this chapter butI just wanted to close everyone else's part. I think there's only going to be one chapter left. George and Hermione finally get their happily ever after. I thought that finishing this story would be easier than the last one. I decided to do a sequal to How Our Story Began because i couldn't let go. haha. Now i can't seem to let go of this one becuase i've become to attached to the story. I don't want to drag this on but depending on the resonse i get i might sort of continue with this idea. I was thinking of going on but using Arianna and when she's older. I'm not sure if any of you are sickof the story so i don't want to start something everyone won't read. Just let me know if you would be interested in reading something like that and i'll start. Otherswise, i'll have to left go. haha. Thanks to all my loayl reviewers. It really means a lot. I'm so proud of this story and i owe a lot of thanks to all of you. :) 


	15. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note - **I'm SO sorry that took me so long to update. You have no idea how many times i rewrote thatchapter. I never seemed to be able to get it to end just right. I must have rewritten it a billion times. I finally feel though that i pulled it together though. I'm happy with how it ended. I've started on the story with Arianna and i should have that posted soon. I'm not exactly sure what catagory to post it under so just check under my name and you'll get it. Thank you SO much to all my followers who support this story. There are so many of you and you have no idea how much i appreciate how much support you've given me. Just to see all your reviews puts a smile on my face:) Hope you love this chapter just as much asi do.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Happily Ever After**

One Year Later

George Weasley rolled over and placed his arm across the bed. He was surprised when it hit the bed instead of falling onto his wife. Opening his eyes he lifted his head up off the pillow to see no Hermione. Rolling over George sighed. The clock on the night table beside the bed read 12:13. Hermione had let George sleep in. Now wide awake George pulled himself out of bed and pulled on the white t-shirt lying on the ground.

After stopping in the bathroom and freshening up George headed out into the hall. "Mione," he called. No answer. From what he could see all the lights in the flat were off. He checked the baby's room. Arianna wasn't there.

George reached the living room and looked around. The flat was deserted. A bit of panic welled up inside him. Even though it had been a year since Rachel had been gone George still couldn't help but get scared whenever Hermione would go out by herself or with Arianna. Hermione wasn't one to just leave without telling him though. That's what was making him worry. Looking around the room wildly his heart began to race. By chance his eyes caught onto something white lying on the coffee table, a note. George picked it up and let out a sigh of relief. A smile swept across his face as he realized Hermione did in fact leave word that she was going out.

_George, _

_You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. I'm heading to the Healer, finally. I know you've been bugging me to go. I felt really sick this morning and I knew that when you woke up you'd drag me there yourself so I decided to go while I still had my pride. I dropped Arianna off to play with Lila. I'll see you later Love._

_Hermione_

George placed the note back on the table and decided to head over to Ginny and Harry's house. He'd pick up Arianna and bring her home to surprise mommy with dinner. He headed to his room. 20 minutes later he was showered and dressed. Scribbling a note for Hermione, incase she got back before him, he placed it next to hers and then apparated to Ginny's.

"George, finally awake I see?" Ginny said smiling as she answered the front door, her daughter Lila perched on her hip.

It was hard to say who Lila resembled more. She sported Ginny's red hair and freckles but Harry's intense green eyes. She was truly her parent's child. Lila had been born a health 8 pound baby, much to the delight of her parents and even though they wouldn't admit it, they spoiled their daughter rotten. Lila and Arianna got along really well, even at such a young age. Only separated by 9 month the girls became the best of friends.

"Hey sis," George stepped into the house. "Hey Lila," George bent down and kissed his niece's cheek. "How's my favourite niece doing?" Lila cooed up at her uncle.

Ginny laughed. "How's my favourite brother doing?"

"Aw come on, your favourite?" George pretended to be flattered. "But I bet you say that to all your brothers don't you?" George joked.

"You caught me," Ginny giggled as she led George down the hall to the living room.

"I'm doing good though," George smiled. "How about you?"

"Tired," Ginny answered truthfully. "Harry's been working a lot lately and this little one is more active then she looks. Parenting can be so hard, but I still love it."

George nodded. "Me too. Speaking of little ones," George said as he entered the living room. Arianna sat on the floor surrounded by toys. She was currently chewing on the head of one of the many stuffed animals lying around. "Hey sweetheart," George scooped Arianna up into his arms.

"Da, Da, Da," Arianna squealed. She wasn't speaking yet but George was convinced that whenever she said da she was referring to him. He loved it. He always teased Hermione that Arianna had said da first because he was her favourite. Whenever he said this Hermione pointed out that da was the only thing Arianna could say and she that called everything da. George disregarded all this though. He knew what da meant.

George kissed her cheek. "Da's here. Have you been a good girl for aunty Ginny?"

"She was a little angle weren't you?' Ginny reached over and gently touched the baby's cheek. "So," Ginny turned her attention back to George. "Hermione sent you over to get her?"

George shook his head. "No, I found her note and decided to pick this little munchkin up and surprise her."

"Oh," Ginny nodded, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Oh?" George raised his eyebrows, mocking the way Ginny had just spoken. "What do you know Gin?" George questioned.

"Nothing, I swear. I was just wondering if…" Ginny paused.

"Wondering?" George pressed knowing that Ginny knew something.

"Nothing, nothing, I just have a suspicion, I was wondering if I was right and I know she went to see a Healer today," Ginny placed Lila on the floor. Lila began to cry and Ginny had to pick her up again. Lila was one who hated being separated from people. It was tough on Ginny, who was usually home alone with her all day while Harry was at work and she had said Harry was working a lot lately.

"What kind of suspicion?" George eyed his sister suspiciously.

Ginny just shook her head. "Nope, I'm not saying a word. We'll have to wait and see if I'm right."

George shrugged. "I'll tell her to owl you when she gets home. Anyways, where's Harry, not at work?"

Ginny sighed. "Ministry called him in."

"On a Saturday?" George cocked his head to the side. "You said he was working a lot but I figured the ministry would give him a break on the weekends."

"Yeah, well, I don't know, there's some big thing or something. He's supposed to be home soon though."

"So it was just the girls today eh?" George looked down at Arianna who was still chewing that stuffed toy as she sat in his arms.

"Just the girls," Ginny nuzzled Lila a bit.

"Well, I'm planning a special dinner for Mione tonight and this little mini chef is going to help me. We'd better get going before Hermione beats us home," George kissed Arianna's forehead.

Ginny nodded. "I'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow then," Ginny said referring to the weekly Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Since last year Mrs. Weasley changed monthly dinners into weekly dinners. It was mandatory everyone be there. Only Ron, Chelsea and Charlie were an exception because they were all the way in Romania but Mrs. Weasley still demanded they be there two weekends of the month.

"Of course, mum would kill us if we didn't come. Besides, Fred's bringing Angelina over. I've been dying to taunt him," George laughed as he thought about his twin finally getting a lady. Fred and Angelina had been dating back at Hogwarts but things didn't work out. It seemed that now though they had reconnected and recently got back together.

"You're horrible. You never taunted Ron and Chelsea when they got engaged last month."

"You think I never did. Come on, who do you think I am. Fred and I were all over that," George ginned mischievously, remembering back to last month.

"George," Ginny sighed. "Well, what can I do? I should be used to you and Fred's antics, although I thought by now you'd grow out of it."

"I'll never grow out of it," George laughed as he hugged Ginny and kissed Lila. "Bye Gin. See you," and with a _POP_ he and Arianna were home.

George carefully eyed the cookbook and looked at the bowl in front of him. The product in the bowl didn't look anything like the picture from the book. "Woops, I think we added too much water. Ari, what are we going to do now?" George cast his daughter a sad look. Arianna, who was propped up in her highchair and covered in flour, laughed.

George shook his head. The kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans lay scattered on the floor and counter tops. Ingredients were everywhere but in the bowl. No wonder Hermione never wanted his help in the kitchen. George laughed to himself. "Maybe we can just order in or something," he turned to Arianna. "What do you say?" Arianna made a gurgling noise.

"I agree," George threw down his mixing spoon and shut the oil stained cookbook. "Where do I start?" George looked around his disaster.

"Holy Merlin," the sound of Hermione's voice echoed through the kitchen. George winced and slowly turned around, he was done for.

Instead of being cursed to oblivion like he had expected he heard Hermione begin to laugh. "Baby?" he asked confused, straightening up knowing he wasn't going to be attacked.

"You are too cute, do you know that?" Hermione stepped forward and reached up to wipe the flour smudges off George's face. She laughed some more and then leaned forward and kissed George soundly.

"If I knew that messing up the kitchen would end like that I would have done it ages ago," George said as they pulled apart.

"Sweetie," Hermione smiled, stepping over some pots to her baby. "Look at you. I should have warned you not to let Daddy in the kitchen."

"Hey," George shot from his place.

Hermione lifted the baby out of the highchair and turned to George. "I'm sorry," Hermione laughed. "It's just too funny. Look at this place," Hermione gestured toward the mess.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," George smiled.

"I do, and while I go give missy here a bath you can clean this up," Hermione carried Arianna to the kitchen doorway.

"Right away m'am," George saluted. Hermione winked and exited the kitchen.

George cleaned the kitchen with the wave of his wand and found the menu for The Three Broomsticks. He apparated over there, picked up dinner and made it back all before Hermione had finished giving Arianna her bath.

After a great dinner from the Three Broomsticks and a nice meal of mashed carrots and banana's for Arianna it was Arianna's bed time.

"I'll take her," Hermione said getting up from the couch. George nodded.

10 minutes later Hermione immerged from Arianna's bedroom. George sat on the couch waiting for her. She slid down beside him.

"She was tired," Hermione snuggled up against George.

"She had a busy girl's day out," he laughed. George rested his head on top of Hermione's. Both had their feet propped up on the coffee table. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," she smiled sitting up. A smile swept across her face. "Baby," she started.

"Hmmm?" George watched her. She was so beautiful.

"I have something to tell you," he face lit up and he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Oh ya, how was your appointment with the Healer today? Are you ok?" George sat up too, remembering why he hadn't seen her all day.

Hermione silently took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. "Everything is perfect."

It took only George a few seconds to register what it meant. "No. Are you…..really?" George's eyes bulged.

Hermione nodded her head, smile spread wide across her face. George jumped up, pulling her up with him. Picking her up he spun her around the room.

"3 months," she smiled as George placed her on her feet.

George held her close to him. "This is so great," he sighed. "Arianna is going to have a new brother and sister to play with."

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Brother and sister?"

George nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione reached for one of George's hands and took it in hers. "And this time, if that's the case, I think I'm ready for that."

"You are amazing, you know that?" George reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you," George whispered back before bending forward and kissing her. George couldn't have asked for a better happily ever after.


End file.
